xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimatrix
# 2nd Dimensional Beings # Aaskvarian # Abanu # A Creature Made of Fruit Juice and Barbecue Sauce # Acrosian # A Gravity-Defying Stalagnal Matrix # Acanti # Acrosian # Ādityas # Adjucha # Agogwe # Ahool # Ahuizotl # Air Drone # Aku's Demonic Minion's # Albertosaurus # Alcidian # Alepidopterans # Algae Men # Algerian Sea Centipede # Alien Christmas Tree Decorations # Alien Dragon # Alien Parasite # Alien Plant # Alien Unicorn # Alkali Lake Monster # Allegewi # Alp # Alpha # Alpha Primitives # Alternate Dimension Creepling # Amazon Moon Bitches # Amazon # Ammit # Amperians # Ampiri # Ancient Mirror Spirits # Ancient Race of Desert Dwellers # Andoluveans # Androids # Andromedan Pod Monsters # Androman Giroro # An Entity made of Living Rock # Animo Sapiens # Anodite # Anooba # Anti-Fairies # Anti-Matter Human Cryptid Hybrid # Anti-Matter Humans # Anti-Matter Komodo Dragons # Anti-Matter Kur # Anti-Monitor # Anti Soul # Ant People # Antligage Flowers # Anubian Baskurr # Apokolips Rats # Apolaxian Golem # Apoplexians # Appelaxians # Apu # Arachnachimp → Ultimate Arachnichimp # Arburian Pelarota # Archanan # Archons # Arcturian # Arlians # Armored Titan # Armors # Arquillian # Arrancar # Arrancar Garbage Bugs # Artificial Biological Life # Arusian Anchovy # Arusians # Asgardian # Asgardian Goats # Asgardian Keeper of Winter # Asgardian Ravens # Astro-Dactyl # Astromech Droids # Astrotots # Aswang # Atlanteans # Atrotians # Autobots # Avistans # Bacteria From Titano's Meteor # Bad Burro # Badger Moles # Badun-Cylek # Baltans # Baltians # Bang Baby # Banthas # Baranian # Barghest # Barians # Bear Demon # Big Muddy Monster # Bilgesnipes # Bird of Paradise Demons # Bounts # Brain Stealers From Outer Space # Bardottan # Bariyons # Barthok # Bas-jins # Bastet # Battle Footballer # Batutut # Beastials # Behemoth # Beheeyem # Beings of Light # Bestial Demon Slaves # Bengal Tiger # Beracha Alilgs # Berbils # Beruuuga # Betelgeusians # Bharthaks # Bikochu Beetle # Bilge Snipe # Biocytes # Bioids # Biot-Savartian # Bird Person # Birds # Black Dragon # Black Mercy # Black Stag # Black Tsuchinoko # Black Widow # Blanks # Blark # Blastula # Blazehound # Blevinite # Blobs # Blondes # Bloobka # Blood Demon # Blood-Sucking Gnat # Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon # Blue Sand Bog # Blue Tiger # Boar Demon # Bobolot # Boglodite # Bolovaxian # Book Type Alien # Boopenfoofer # Borg Hounds # Bortha Worms # Bossblade Painsaw # Bownessie # Bovus # Bratharats # Buba Monster # Buglizard # Bugs in Space # Bulavaxian # Bulgosians # Bull Demon # Bull Frogs # Buraq # Burrunjor # Bursting Gelatinous Tile Fish # Carnerite # Cherokee Death Cat # Chinou # Chitauri # Coal Tars # Calipas # Candy Ferns # Cara Cara Tree # Cardassian # Care Bears # Carnelians # Cartonian Hordes # Castle Doom Robeast # Catarthans # Cat # Cat Demon # Catfish # Cat Spirit # Catty Slavers From Gur # Cavaranthus Mazorus # Celestials # Celestial Sapiens # Centauri # Centurion # Cerebral Parasite # Cerberus # Cerebrocrustacean # Cetaurans # Chalabradeagle # Chameleonian # Charnock # Cherubim # Cherufe # Chimera # Chinese Bear # Chinese Fireball # Chiss # Chocktow # Choloro-Plastic # Crabgrass # Chronosapien # Chuchi # Clan of Time Demon # Clay Monsters # Clembits # Cliponians # Clones # Cloudian # Clutchulacs # Cockroaches # Cocoa Tree # Code D Collectors # Coluan # Combat Spirit Bugs # Concordian # Conductoid # Conquedor # Contumelia # Corn People # Cosmic Turtle # Couch Spirit # Cow People of Golanprime # Crane # Creature 497 # Creature From Jones Lake # Creature of Light # Creature of Mars # Creatures From The Black Lake # Creatures From The Deccorin # Creepling # Cremaxian # Cromulons # Cryamillian Chrysalis Eater # Cryptid Crops # Cryptid Parasites # Crystal Sapiens # Cuckoo # Curaldian # Crolnot # Cyber Insects # Cyber Squid # Cyber Stingers # Cycloid # Cyclops # Czarnian # D'bari # Dagoyan # Dan-Buglian Hornet # Dancingian # Dark Heart # Dark Hooded Figure # Darkness Monster # Darkons # Dark Warriors # Dasypodidae # Dathomirians # Death Angel # Death Tree Decoys # Dehumidian # Demi Gods # Demon # Demon Boar # Demon Flea # Demon Fox # Demon Lizard # Demon Pig # Demon Sykylax # Demon Spawn # Demons From The Dimension of Dormammu # Demon Tree # Demon Wolf # Dendrobatidae(Poison Dart Frog) # Detrabyte # Devas # Devil's Kiss Blossom # Devil Tigers # Devonian Annelids # Diabound # Dionoids # Divine Cellulose # Dodo # Dogs # Dolphin People # Donkey # Dorpnug # Doughboy # Dozois # Dracosian # Dragon # Dragon Bird # Dragon Men # Draveks # Dread Dragon # Dream Beavers # Dreamons # Drenthax # Drule # DUA'A # Duck # Duende # Duos # Dustman # Earth Bound Spirit # Earth Spirit # Ebbian # Ectonurite # Egg Plants # Elbow Leech # Elders of the Universe # Elemental Beings # Elohim # Elephant Koi # Enaxian # Energy Being # Energy Creature # Enkidu # Entity of the Blue Lantern Core # Entity of the Green Lantern Core # Entity of the Orange Lantern Core # Entity of the Red Lantern Core # Entity of the Star Sapphires Core # Espadas # Esticans # EVO Human # Eye Blinder Shred Vine # Fairies # Fairy # Fallen Angels # Falogian Bat # Far Frozen # Federal Microbes # Felucians # Female Chuchi # Female Vampires # Ferengi Fiend # Fire # Fire Breathing # Giant Ant # Fire Demon # Fire Elemento # Fiery Alien Thing # Fire Ferrets # Fire Giant # Firecracker Beetles # First Creature To Walk On Dry Land # Fish Men # Fish # # Fiskerton Phantom # Flame Monster # Flesh Beetles # Flesh Eating Blackfiles # Flobberworms # Floopy Doop # Florauna # Florguses # Flornop # Fly-Goldblum Hybrid # Flying Bison # Flying Humanoid # Flying Reptiles # Fmeck # Forest Giant # Forever People # Four Headed Serpent # Fourth Dimensional Beings # Fraleans # Frazians # Frog Demon # Fungle Demon # Fusions # Fuzzle # Gadius # Galalunian # Galestgoras # Galilean # Galvan → Hyper Evolved Galvan # Galvan(Store 23 Universe) # Galvanic Mechamorph Subspecies # Gamma Frost Giants # Gamma Gong # Gamma Mutated Scorpion # Gamorrean # Garden Gnome # Garuda # Gazorpian # Genertian # # Genies # Genomorph Gnomes # Genomorphs Trolls # Genomorphs # Geochelone Aerios # Geonosians Ghede # Ghostly Spirit Seeking Revenge # Ghost Rider # Ghosts → Demi Hollow → Hollows → # Giant Jinn Hybrid # Giant Lava Creature # Giant Lion Men # Giant Man Eating Rats # Giant Moth # Giant Mushroom # Giant Mutant Mosquito # Giant Pizza # Giant Roaches # Giant Sized Mice # Giant Snake # Giant Telepathic Spiders # Giant Well-Dweller # Giant Worms # Giantors # Gibbles # Gidangian # Gigai # Gigantic Echinoderm # Gigglepies # Girly-Men on Xenon 5 # Gitsakog # Gildofians # Glamourian # Glassburgh Dragon # Glimmorians # Gloorg # Glow Pets # Glurk # Gnome # Goat Men # Goblins # Gods of Anti Life # Gods of Mars # Goldfish # Golem # Gom-Tai # Good Luck Toad # Goom # Goopies # Gorlian # Gorlocks # Gourmands # Gracklflint # Grafton Monsters # Granitor # Granulated Mealworm # Grass Man # Gravlax # Graxish # Great Angel # Great Leviathan # Green Alien Dog # Green Eyed Dragon # Green Martians # Greenman # Green Skins # Greys # Greys Type One # Greys Type Two # Greys Type Three # Grishnik # Gromflamites # Groot Species # Grootslang # Grub Worm # Guardian Angels # Guardian Bugs # Gufu # Guthixian Butterflies # Gwoganite # Hair Demon # Hairy One Eyed Monsters # Haggarium Infused Zombies # Harpies # Hathmat # Havoc Beast # Headless Corpse # Helimai # Hell Hounds # Hells Messenger # Hercules Beetle # Highbreed # Hippogriffs # Hirudegarn # Hoarfen # Hobgoblin # Hog Monkeys # Hogyoku # Holy Ghost # Homo Erectus # Homo Magi # Homo Mermanus # Homo Palustris # Hoontocks # Horned Grimlock # Hulex # Humans # # Humans(Store 23 Universe) # # Human Anodite Hybrid # Human Atlanteans Hybrid # # Human Cloudian Hybrid # Human Demon Hybrid # Human Elves Hybrid # Human Gazorpian Hybrid # Human Grey Hybrid # Human Homo heidelbergensis Hybrid # # Human Kryptonians Hybrid # # Human Makluan Hybrid # Human Metahumans Hybrid # Human Mutant Hybrids # # Human Olympian Hybrid # # Human Osmosian Hybrid # Human Pyronite Hybrid # # Human Saiyan Hybrid # Human Thanagarian Hybrid # Human Twi'lek Hybrid # # Human Vampire Hybrids # Human Worm Hybrid # Human Ādityas Hybrid # Human Annunaki Hybrid # Human Blastula Hybrid # Human Bobolot Hybrid # Human Bull Demon Hybrid # Human Decoys Hybrid # Human Demon Bat Hybrid # Human Majin Hybrid # Human Reptilian Hybrid # Human Spartax Hybrid # Human Tetraman Hybrid # Human Zetas Hybrid # Humans from the Andromeda # Hungarian Horntail # # Hutts # Hydra # Hydroid Medusas # Hyperian # Hypersonic Robeast # Hyvex Beasts # Ice Spirits # Icelandic Elves # Ice Monster # Ignis Fatuus # Iguanodon # Illusion Magician # Imaginary Friend # Imakandi # Imeckians # Imenaraat # # Immortal Magic Werewolf # Imp # Inanimate(Ekavis) # Incestoid # Incursian # Inhuman # Interdimensional Beast Jojo # Interdimensional Demon # Intestinauts # Ira # Issie # Ixion # Jackals # Jeebses # Jiang Shi # Jinn # Jinxioc # Jovian # Kachina # Kai # Kami # Kaminoan # Kapre # Kash-Phar # Kazakh Monster # Keepers # Keldivors # Kemenoid # Kikiyaon # Kinnon # Kishin # Kleabians # Koko # Komodo Dragon # Korbinite # Koryak Okrug # Kraaho # Kraang # Kraang Worms # Kree # Krelshi # Kringan # Kronans # Kryptonians # Kryptonians(Brave New Metroplis) # Kryptonians(Flashpoint Paradox) # Kryptonians(Justice Lords) # Kumari # Kur # Kushinada # Kuzuryu # Kylothian # Kyqui # La Bruja Lechuza # Laarkmaa Lab Rats # Lamp Monster # Large Hermit Crab Like Creatures # Larro # Lasat # Lava Wraiths # Lechuza # Leebstarites # Lemurian # Leopard # Leopard Men # Lepidopterans # Leprechaun # Leptictidium # Lewodans # Libertine # Lichens Lider Robeast Light Elf Linorian Lion Riders Little Angel Little Demon Little Green Men Lizard Men Lizards # Locrix # Lucubra Lumetian Luodan Lynx Demon Maine Mutant Magical Double Magical Gingerbread Cookies Magical Tree Custodians Magic Deer Magic Snakes Majestic Majestic Dragon # Majin Makavians # Makluan Mamlambo Manhunters Man Mountain Manananggal Manaquas Man-Bat Mandalorians Mandurugo(Winged Vampires) Mapinguari Martians Martians(Animaniacs) # Martians(Batman Brave and the Bold) # Martians(DCAU) Martians(Looney Tunes) Martians(The Batman) # Martian K-9 Martian Sphinx Mastadon Robeast Mathuselah Tree MeatHeads # Meeseeks Mega Heifers Megatooth Shark Megawatt # Men in Black # Meolans # Mercudian # Mercurian # Metahumans # Metaphities # Methanosian # Mexican Death Bear # Micro-Encephalopoid # Midgard Serpent # Millicron # Mind Jumper # Mindless Ones # Minoutaur # Miraluka # Mirror Demon # Mirv Orc # Mixels # Mod Soul # Mogwal Demons # Mole-Oids # Mole People # Mollusca Cephalopoda(Squid) # Molten Rock Men # Mon Cala # Monkey # Monkey Goblins # Monkey God # Monkey Sprites # Monsuno # Monster Cats # Monster of Mexico # Montour # Moon Ape # Moon Men # Morlocks # Morphlark # Moth Demon # Mother of God # Mothman # Mouth Worm # Mouma # Mountain Ibex # Mountain Sprite # Movies # Muck Monster # Mud Riders # Mues # Mule # Mumalaka # Mumm-Ra's Species # Munagi # Murks # Muroids # Muscular Genetically Perfect Pig # Muses # Mussie # Mutant Bats # Mutant Canines # Mutated and Feral To'kustar # Mutant Hamster # Mutant Insects # Mutant Turtles # Mutants # Mutated Bulls # Mutated Chickens # Mutated Cows # Mutated Goats # Mutated Praying Mantis # Mutates # Mutradi # Mutradi Mega Beasts # Muuns # Mythologues # Nabigonia Plant # Nabit # Naborian Schizeloid # Nadara # Naga # Nahuelito # Naljian # Nambytotter # Namekian → Super Namekian # Nant'ina # Napieran # Nardian # Narians # Nartaka # Native American Dragon # Nats # Nebula # Necrofriggians → Ultimate Necrofriggians # Necromeckers # Needleheads # Neescrod # Nekdor # Neo-Mutants # Nephilim # Neptunian # Neural Parasites # New Gods # Ngani-Vatu # Nibiruans # Nidhogg # Night Furies # Night Marcher # Nightssisters # Nightstalker # Nimenka # Nine Tailed Demon Fox # Ninja Cats # Ninja Hounds # Ninja Tortoise # Ninki Nanka # Niurgun Bootur # Nixies # Noodling # Nommo # Nordalok # Nordic Ice Goddesses # Nordics # Nosedeenian # Noxious Spawn # Nrak # Null Void # Number 10: Illumiknight # Nymphs # Nzumba # Obravadian # Obdurate Troglodyte # Observants # Ogres # Ogres Forest Giant Hybrid # Oil Ogre # Okarins # Old People of the Forest # Oldstrong # Olympian # Omnivoracious # One Happy One Sad Head Humans # One-Wing Fopnar # Oni # Orichalcos Soldier # Osmosian # Owlman # Ox # Painsaw # Pallorfang # Pa'lowick # Panther # Pantophage # Pantorans # Parademons # Parasite Type Alien # Parasitic Beetles # Parmacian # Parmian # Parwans # Patrolian # Pegasist # Pegasus # Perks # Personal Demons # Petalar # Petroleum Punk # Petronians # Petrosapien # Phalanx # Phantom Monkeys # Phantom Train # Phantosaur # Phenorbla Files # Phoenix # Phoenix Warrior # Phret # Phutovian Bacteria # Pickling Rock # Pidgin # Pig Demon # Pig Man # Pingzat # Piscciss Volanns # Pit Leeches # Pixies # Plant Based Lifeforms Enhanced With Stevens Carlyle DNA # Plant Ghost # Platypus Bears # Pleiadian # Ploverian Toad Flea # Plutonian # Poison-Tongued Flashlight Frogs # Polar Bear Dog # Poltecs # Pombero # Popobawa # Poppupian # Portkins # Power Prism # Praying Mantis Alien # Praxian # Predator Robeast # Preen-Hawk # Pre Human Tribe # Prionaesian # Prometheon # Prometheon Alien Race Creators # Proteus # Protozoids # Pselliopus Cinctuis Anticus # Psychic Vampire # Psycholeopteran # Pteranodon # Pterodactyls # Pug # Puppet Master # Purple Squirrel # Pus Oozers # Pussy Willow Pixies # Pykes # Pylorian # Pyronite # Pyroxovors # Quarren # Quincy # Quinuvian # Quartilloptus # Rabbit People # Radiation Creature # Radioactive Zombies # Ragians # Rainbow Creature # Rainbow Monkeys # Rainbow Serpent # Rakendrian # Ramlak # Rannian # Rat Demon # Rat People # Rats # Raynissian Schizeloid # Reaper # Recoome's Race # Rellserks # Reman # Reptilians # Revonnanahgander # Rhinoceros Dolphins # Ri # Riddombeast # Rigellian # Road Golem # Robeasts # Robosapien # Robot Overlords # Rock Creatures # Rock Trolls # Rodian # Romulan # Ronan # Root Shark # Ropen # Rorthian Zothgar # Rosaceae Vularis Plant # Rosadian # Rosanian # Rougarou # Rune Guardian # Russian Mice # Sabertooth Rabbit # Saberwolf # Saibamen # Saiyan and Namekian Hybrid # Saiyans → Great Ape → False Super Saiyan →Super Saiyan → Ascended Super Saiyan → Legendary Super Saiyan → Full Power Super Saiyan → Super Saiyan 2 → Super Saiyan 3 → Golden Great Ape → Super Saiyan 4 → Super Saiyan God # Sakaarson # Salatian # Samurai Robeast # Sanderschwert # Sand People # Sandwich Guardians # Sand Witch # Sangan of Thunder # Sanguinarians # Saskoids # Saturnian # Scary Otherworldly Shadowy # Schmeeks # Screegit # Scrutins # Scythe Meister # Sea Nymphs # Self Replicating Artificial Beings # Seraphim # Severed Claws of the Guland # Sewer Creeper # Sha La! # Shadow # Shadow Beasts # Shadow Creatures # Shadowhounds # Shadowkhan Tribe 1 # Shadowkhan Tribe 2 # Shadowkhan Tribe 3 # Shadowkhan Tribe 4 # Shadowkhan Tribe 5 # Shadowkhan Tribe 6 # Shadowkhan Tribe 7 # Shadowkhan Tribe 8 # Shadowkhan Tribe 9 # Shadow Vampires # Shape Changing Fox # Shapeshifting Chameleon # Shark Squid # Shark Woman # Shi'ar # Shikigami # Shoggoth # Shocktangler # Shunka Warakin # Sidhe # Sigocean # Sigmian # Silverfish # Singing Seahorses of Nomalon # Sinner From Hell # Sintillians # Sirian # Sith Pureblood # Six-Legged Phutovian Zygons # Skaraaldian # Skeleton Fiend # Skin Stealer # Skrull # Skunkosauraus # Skypouncer # Sleep Walkers # Slime People # Slim Monster # Slontags # Slug Creature # Smayleeh # Smurf # Snail # Snake People # Snap Dragons # Sneaky Spawn # Snervian Flortworm # Snorks # Snow Beast # Snow Demon # Snowmen # Snow Sprities # Sonorosian # Sons of Ivaldi # Soucouyant # Soul Collectors # Soul Eater # Soul Reaper # Space Babes # Space Crickets # Space Demon # Space Fire Flys # Space Kelp # Space Lemurs # Space Plant # Space Puppies # Space Turkey # Space Worms # Spartax # Spegnarians # Spidera # Spider-Bats # Spider-Pig # Spider-Rat # Spikes # Spiraling Rods # Spiria # Spirit Animal # Spirit of a Weasel # Spirit Fox # Spirit Friends # Spirit Mushroom # Splixson # Squat # Squirrelanoids # Squoomian # Stair Goblins # Stalactites # Stalagmites # Star Beings # Star Children # Star Jelly # Star People # Starfish # Steel Dragon # Steiner Mites # Stick Figures # Sticky Nine-Eyed Eels # Stiltonian # Stone Giant # Stove Spirit # Striggoi # Stump Monster # Subtropica-Brasilias # Sun Eater # Sundarian # Sundel Bolong # Super Fusion God # Super Devil # Super Intelligent Dolphins # Super Parademon # Super Skrull # Super Smart Dinousaurs # Super Spider # Swedish Short Snout # Swedes # Sweef # Swoof # Sword Beast # Symbiote # Synthezoids # Talking Dolphin # Talking Flying Horse # Talking Frogs # Talking Mule # Talking Praying Mantis # Talking Rabbit # Talking Skin Cells # Talking Sloth # Talking Turtle # Tamaranian → Tamaranian Chrysalis # Tango Beast # Tapire-lauara # Taraken # Tarconian Marauders # Tari # Tasmanian Devil # Tasmanian Tiger # Tata Duende # Techadon # Tech Drone # Tech Queen # Tech Wing # Teflonian # Telchines # Tengu # Terentatek # Tetraman # Thalassian # Thanagarian # Thazians # The Brains # The Duelist Species # The Great Shadow Magus # The Natives of Legerdomain # The Reach # Therminians # Thor Lord of the Aesir # Three Dimensional Beings # Three-Headed Carnian Dragons # Thunder Demon # Thunder Dragon # Thunderian # Thunder Kid # Tiger # Tiger Seal # Tiger Sharks # Tiki Spirits # Timber-Wolf # Time Beast # Time Lord # Tissure Fish # Titans # Titans(Attack on Titan Universe) # Titans(Earth-TRN123 Universe) # Toad Demon # Tokeloshe # To'kustar→Ultimate To'kustar # Tommyknockers # Tong Duurai # Torian # Toulousian # Traag # Traflorkian # Transcendent Being # Tratosian # Tree People # Tree Protectors # Tree Troll # Trenchers # Tresfans # Triceraton # Triphibians # Troglodytes # Trollogs # Trolls # Tsuchinoko # Truffles Trolls # Tsul Kalu # Tunston # Turtle Doves # Turtle Duck # Tusken Raiders # Twi'lek # Twin Destroyers of Azarath # Twinkee # Two Dimensional Beings # Two Headed Asgardian Goat # Two-Headed Gezeldang Feline # Twonkies # Tyannan # Ultimate Human Osmosian Hybrid # Ultimate Arburian Pelarota # Ultimate Homo Palustris # Ultimate Osmosian # Ultimate Sonorosian # Ultimate Vaxasaurian # Ultramagno Beetles # Umbarans # Undead # Undie # Unity # Uranian # Urayuli # U'tlun'ta # Utrom # Valkyries # Valvian # Valvian Flu # Vampire # Vanjobian # Varopin Slab # Vasto Lordes # Vaxasaurian # Vegims # Venusian # Vermax # Verminator # Verudians # Vestian # Vetala # Vexron # Vicetopus # Vilgaxians # Visoreds # Vladatian # Vltava River Sprite # Volaticus Biopsis # Voltron # Voracidans # Vulcan # Vulpamancer # Vykin # Waffle Monster # Walking Dead # Wandering Spirit # Warlock # Wart-Mongers # War World Race # Watchers # Water Babies # Water Demon # Water Harpies # Water Imp # Water Sprite # Water Tiger # Weapon Masters of Techadons # Weasel # Weasel Demon # Webtoids # Welsh Green # Wenidigo # Werecat # Werewolf Cat # Werps # Whales # White Areke # White Bears # White Elephant # White Foxes # White Martians # White Tigers # White Wolves # Wholes # Wicked Scary's Creature # Wiki Tiki # Wildebots # Wing Makers # Winged Primates of Peril # Wishing Tree # Witch Haggar's Cat # Witch's Creatures # Wolf Bats # Wolf Demon # Wolfman # Wondjina # Woodpecker # Wood Sprite # Wookies # Woolies # Wooly Foxclores # Worm Demon # Worms # Worps # Wraiths # Wrackspurts # Xandu # Xeno # Xenocites # Xentrali Mauler # Y'Lyntian # Yalesgup # Yardratians # Yokai # Yorligian # Yugopotamian # Zakkeg # Zamarons # Zandurian # Zandurian Ghoulash # Zarcanian # Zardas People # Zargak # Zarnik # Zaxonian # Zedoran # Zeenuian # Zelua # Zeta Bird # Zetas # Zillo Beast # Zombarian # Zombie # Zombie Cow # Zombie Demon # Zor # Zorbrian Spider # Zrambulean # Zygerrian # Dark Elves # Deathgerian # Death Shadows # Demon Bat # Demon of Hell # Devil Dog # Devil Monkey # Dirt Monster # DNAliens # DNAliens Arachnichimp # Dokkalfr # Dragonfly Bunny Spirits # Droidzian # Ent # Fire Crabs # Fog of Lost Souls # Frost Creatures # Frost Giants # Fusion Matter # Fusion Spawn's # Ghoul # Gordanians # Gorgon # Green Clawed Beast # Ice Serpent # Kroloteans # Kurotennudake # Lion Demons # Magical Snake # Melonheads # Naberius # Obnoxional Snowmen # Panther Demon # Panuncian # Peg Lantern # Pond Suckers # Poppupian # Priestess Sealer # Shironyuudou # Slamworm # Sludgepuppies # Taegon # Tengu # The Visitor # Tibicena # Wing Mark Alien Wild Life # Aiwha # Ajissa Saplings # Ajissa Trees # Arlians Rats # Arlians Yeti # Bad Max # Cockroaches From Mars # EVO Lion # EVO Rabbit # Giant Alien Frog # Giant Ants # Giant Beaver # Giant Birds # Giant Black Rabbits # Giant Cat Monsters # Giant Cockroaches # Giant Crab # Giant Drill-Beaked Bird # Giant Fire Breathing Cyclops # Giant Halibut # Giant Ice Worms # Hell Butterfly # Long Horse # Long-Necked Beauties # Loth Cat # Loth Rat # Loth Wolf # Man-Eating Plant # Namekian Insect # Namekian Microbes # Naraku's Poison Insects # Nicaraguan Bloodsucking Vine # Null Guardians # Raven's Rats # Rock Monsters from Dimension X # Shadow Nixes # Shellfish from Outer Space # Space Aids # Space Parasite # The Noxius Slime Slug of Tyrubio # The Pacific Garbage Vortex # Time Flower # Tree of Beginning # Tree of Beginning Anti Bodies # Tree of Time # Ultimate Summoning Animal # Venustoise # Womp Rats # Zornian Muck Beetle The Omnitrix has a fail safe that would kick in if the user would die. Cryptids # Alaskan Tiger "White Death" # Alaskan Timber Wolves # Angels # Annunaki # Apis Bull # Atmospheric Jellyfish # Basilisk # Batsquatch # Bishopville Lizardmen # Black Eyed Kids # Blue Albino Woman # Bigfoot # Braxton Monster # Bunyip # Cherubs # Chupacabra # Dark Man # Dover Demon # Dybbuk # Evil Spirits # Fiji Mermaid # Fire Dragon of Pocahontas County # Fouke Monster # Giant Undersea Turtle of Japanese Mythology # Griffin # Hairy Man # Hibagon # Honey Island Swamp Monster # Kentucky Hellhound # Kraken # Kushtaka # Lake Murray Beast # Lake Pepin Monster # Lake Van Monster # Leviathan # Lobizon # Loch Ness Monster # Loch Oich Monster # Megalodon # Mongolian Death Worm # Montauk Monster # Myakka Skunk Ape # Orang Pendek # Otterman # Ozark Howler # Pinatubo Monster # Sasquatch # Sheepquatch # Shenango Dog Boy # Siberian Giant # Skinwalker # Skunk Ape # Sphinx # Subterralien # Sykesville Monster # Tennessee Wildman # The Rake # Thunderbirds # Tuatha De Danann # Unicorns # Van Meter Monster # Wampus Beasts # Werewolf # Werewolf of Webster County # Wildman # Will-O-The-Wisps # Wind Walker # Yahoo of Nicholas County # Yeti # Yowie # Yukon Howler # Zozo the Raven Spirit Earth Wildlife # African Giant Catfish(Lau) # Bald Eagles # Earth Cow # Japanese Monkey # Japanese Octopus # Llamas Can Breath Under Water # Mongoose # Sperm Whales # Squid Category:Notes